


[香路]雏菊

by haimianren



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: 一场暗恋与讲出口但不知道结果的告白。以雏菊的花语进行的创作。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	[香路]雏菊

**Author's Note:**

> 山治x路飞  
> 第一次尝试意识流，有些糟糕，但还是希望你能喜欢  
> 雏菊的花语:暗恋、快乐、离别

有一朵雏菊悄然无声地绽放了。

蜂蜜、巧克力、黄油、奶酪……  
用它们筑成城堡，建成高楼，有人穿着西装在上面跳舞，糖人提起翻糖做成的裙角敬了一个礼，奶油涂成的嘴角弯了起来，姜饼人举着圣诞拐杖糖，一圈圈绕着城堡游行欢庆。  
那城堡有九十九层高，送子鸟停在旗帜的尖顶上，张着嘴大声地唱着祝福的赞歌。

“四位王子与一位公主。”

卷眉毛的小孩在地下室爬了起来。  
他要离开这个城堡。他想。  
他看见台阶，这地下室小得只能叫他挺直腰，面前有一排长满了锈渍的栏杆挡住了他的脚步。  
甜蜜的、苦涩的迷雾围了过来，卷眉毛小孩在迷雾中看见了位笑容温柔的女性，他看见了她卧病在床，看见她对着自己说爱。  
落下的眼泪驱散了雾气，一只花纹奇特的蝴蝶带着钥匙飞进了监牢，蝴蝶绕着他飞了几圈，耀眼的蝶粉落到了他的头顶，蝴蝶将金色的钥匙留在他的手心继而又飞走不见。  
他走出了围栏，一步步开始攀爬楼梯。  
他在第一阶台阶上碰见了冰冷的火焰，沉默地燃烧着，像是永远不会停止，他冲了过去，在被灼烧的痛感中感受到了火焰的不屑。  
他在第二节台阶上碰见了笑声刺耳的雷墙，雷声讥讽着，用雷电劈击他，雷电的伤痕让他步路蹒跚，举步维艰。  
他在第三节台阶上碰见了恶劣的蔓藤，蔓藤舞动着，漫不经心又烦人地攻击着他，拖住他、纠缠他、嘲笑他后又像失去了兴致似地停下了。  
遍体鳞伤的卷眉毛小孩终于到达了大厅，这里富丽堂皇，糖霜做的鲜花盛开着，同一个模子里刻出来的饼干骑士挥舞着长枪，在宫殿的门口前趴着一只山一样高的怪鸟。  
他对着怪鸟怒吼，叫他放他离开。  
黄头发的怪鸟张开了眼睛，它站了起来，像要把九十九层高的城堡都顶破了似的，怪鸟指着角落的铁头套说，“废物。”  
城堡的巧克力大门打开了，送子鸟又在唱歌，唱一首刺耳讥讽的歌。

“劣质产品拒绝退送，一次交易不可逆！”

命运三女神正为他织衣，她们送来了一只长着麻花胡子，缺了条后腿的橘猫，猫咪蹭他的脚踝，喵喵地叫着，挥着菜刀做了满汉全席，他闻到了猫咪身上海属于的腥咸，他明白，那是自由的味道。  
他沿着开满了雏菊的小路前行，目的地是不知道是否存在的幻想乡，他每留下一个脚印就成长一分，他的视野拔高，手脚更加有力，他跟那条不再年轻的老猫学了一身本事。  
他见到了很多人、很多事，有贪财的贼猫、烦人的绿老虎、长鼻子的犰狳、医术高超的驯鹿、沙漠地区的公主白鸽、抱着书的仙鹤、铁制的机器公牛、只剩下骷髅的骏马、能在路上行走的侠义之鱼……  
他想，继续走下去的话总有一天会到梦之地的，只需要安心、稳步的前行就好了，但又总感觉缺了什么，某种红色的、热烈的、说不清道不明的——  
“山——治——”  
他猛地抬起头，梦之地在那头闪闪发光，眼前有个带着草帽的人正对他伸出手，逆着光看不清他的表情，但他知道，那一定是一个露出一口白牙，一脸白痴样的笑容。  
突然吹起了一阵风，道路两旁的雏菊花瓣撒了漫天，风把逆着光的人的衣角吹得猎猎作响，戴着草帽的人笑着张开了嘴。  
“——”

山治醒了。  
夜晚的海风从打开的窗子里吹了过来，把桌上的煤油灯惹得光亮飘忽，现在风平浪静，只有些轻微的波浪叫桑尼摆动。  
他趴在桌子上睡着了，用来记录菜谱的本子被他压在身下，微麻的胳膊昭示着这次小睡的时间不短，山治搓了搓自己的胳膊，低头看向本子上逐渐走形的字。  
蜂蜜、巧克力、黄油、奶酪……  
那个该死的梦原来是这么来的。

他叹了口气，又感觉有些烦躁，喉咙发干，于是他伸手去掏卷烟的白纸，想靠烟草来驱散这深夜的焦虑。  
他垂下眼睛，盯着自己手里柔软的烟纸，因为一直在海上航行，就算再努力地保存，烟纸也微微泛潮，不过山治显然现在并不在意这点。他脑子又飘回到那个荒唐的梦境里，那些乱七八糟的形象一一有了对应。

出大事情了，山治想。

从离开蛋糕岛，又踩上桑尼甲板上柔软的草地开始，他就意识到自己有些不对劲。但他一直也没分出心来仔细思考，毕竟他要处理的事情太多了，他要收拾路飞当初做饭后的乱摊子——他听娜美小姐讲过了，他要给这么一船人做饭，他要整理新收集来的菜谱，他要去探究皮毛族的食物喜好，他要……  
他真的有很多事情要做，他也在心里和自己这么说，刻意无视了自己以前要做的事比现在可多得多，刻意忽略掉以前的他，就算有再多的事也能腾出时间来向船上可爱的小姐们表达爱意——虽然有只讨厌的绿藻把这叫做献殷勤。  
想到这，山治感觉自己更烦躁了，于是他加快了自己翻找烟草盒的速度，他迫不及待的想抽上一根了。  
是的、是的。我的确比之前更在意那个白痴船长了。在意到哪怕我特意多给自己找事情做，让自己没工夫去想那个红马甲，脑子里也会不定时地冒出来那顶草帽了。山治想。  
但是——  
哪怕在这么混乱的梦里都能想到他，还是以沐浴着光、背着光的样子，还是冲我伸出手露出傻笑的样子来叫醒我。这是不是有些过分了？  
山治终于翻到那盒烟草，被他放到了柜橱的最里面、最上面，可能是他第三次整理厨房时，为了给自己多创造几次收拾的机会而特意放的。在他费力的拿出烟草，并意识到自己又多了一次他特意准备的忙碌时间时，他终于妥协了。

好吧，我承认了，我喜欢上路飞了。对lady们的那种喜欢。

都是卡玛巴卡王国害的，那群人妖。  
山治自欺欺人地想。

烟草和烟纸都摆在他的面前，他抽了一张，铺在桌子上。  
我能怎么办，喜欢上自己的船长？喜欢上路飞？这是可以毫无芥蒂大咧咧地接受的事情吗？我又不是白痴。

他脑子自然而然地里出现了某白痴嘿嘿笑的样子。  
该死的联想记忆。

山治顿了一下，总感觉胸中这股子烦闷需要一个发泄的地方，于是他把写菜谱的笔拿了起来，犹豫半晌，还是在白色的烟纸上落笔了，他写下了自己不敢讲的爱。然后用这张纸裹上了烟草，把那根带着爱的烟拿在手里。  
简直像个怀春的少女。山治想。  
他起身推开门，在船尾站定，然后于夜空和海风中把它点燃，将烟与爱一起吸到肺中。 

就这么瞒着吧，暗恋也挺好的。  
烟草进入了肺，平复了山治焦躁的心。

“扑通——”  
海上的夜晚大多数时间都很安静，所以落水声在黑夜里显得格外突出，突出到山治都开始怀疑是不是他自己的错觉了。  
“救——山治——”  
……那个白痴！

山治拎着自家船长的衣服后领，把他从深不见底的海里捞了出来，湿漉漉的两个人抓着边缘趴在船上。山治把掉进水里的船长扔到了草地上，任他大字型瘫着喘气，把草地都染湿出个人形。  
“……你怎么掉下去的？”  
山治站了起来，掏兜想抽一根烟，手放进去才反应过来烟都抽完了。  
“我饿了！但又怕你说我偷吃，船边还正好有鱼……”  
“所以？你为了抓鱼就掉到海里去了？”  
“今、今晚的月亮好好看啊哈哈哈。”船长湿漉漉地躺着，吹着口哨眼神乱飘，生硬地转移话题。  
山治站着俯视这个白痴，他心里想，他绝对不知道自己转移话题的这句话还有别的含义，能够轻易叫自己焦躁起来的含义。  
他又叹了口气，自从他上了这艘船之后，叹气的次数好像变多了不少。  
山治蹲了下来，扯着船长的脸皮把他揪了起来，“不要再这样了，”手感很好，山治走神地想，“能力者随便跳进海里，还只是为了一条鱼，说你白痴都是在夸你了，你这个白痴船长！”  
“尼嘻嘻，”被揪着脸的船长没有一点认错的样子，“山治会来救我的嘛——”  
真该死。  
山治想反驳他，但又发现他说的的确是对的。  
于是他又叹了口气，最近心里的烦躁叫他没太多功夫花在教育船长身上了。再说，这种信任又有什么好教育的呢？就是因为这种无条件的、白痴的、固执的信任，他才会此时此刻仍站在这里。  
于是他松开了船长的脸皮，摆了摆手示意到了船长睡觉的时间了，又转身准备回厨房，给自己再卷一根烟。  
还没等山治走出三步，路飞的肚子适时地叫了起来，声音响得可以叫任何一名负责任的厨师警觉起来。

炒着拿手海鲜饭的山治看着灶炉上跃动的火苗出神，手上颠锅的动作精准的像台机器，很明显，山治一直都是个负责任的混账厨师。  
虾仁在锅里卷曲变红，盐粒在高温下融化，饱满的米粒裹上蛋液粒粒金黄，出锅扣在盘子里再撒上些葱叶点缀，山治看着手里这盘完美的海鲜炒饭，在香气中又叹了口气，自己到底在干什么啊？怎么还宠起路飞这臭毛病了。  
但最终还是在路飞像小孩一样敲打桌面的声音里端了过去。  
“就这一次。”山治把抽空新卷的烟叼在了嘴里，声音有些含糊不清。  
“尼嘻嘻！最喜欢山治做的饭了！”  
是、是，如果是最喜欢我就更好了。山治没有搭话，只是拉开椅子做到了对面。  
他不经常看人吃饭，一般这种时候他都会去收拾厨房，或者做些别的事情，但很显然，捧着碗一勺一勺把嘴巴塞满的路飞并没有注意到这一点。  
像只仓鼠。山治看着路飞圆滚滚的脸颊这么想到，他没有点燃烟，只是叼在了嘴里，坐在吃饭的人面前吞云吐雾总归是败兴的。

唯一盛开的一朵雏菊附近又冒出零星几朵。  
我到底喜欢他哪里呢？  
山治托着下巴看着自己的船长，嘴巴里没点燃的烟草微微地渗透着味道。  
又蠢。  
脑子里冒出了路飞无视了克利克的铠甲，用拳头硬生生地打飞对方的样子。  
雏菊又开了几朵，已经连成了一小片花田。  
又傻。  
撅断梅利的船杆去和拉布打架。  
花田的范围在缓慢的扩大。  
又单细胞。  
被星期五的颜料耍得团团转。  
不断地冒出来十几朵漂亮的雏菊花。  
又是个疯子。  
叫狙击王打穿世界政府旗帜的画面还历历在目。  
花朵连成片，占据了绝大多数的位置。  
又固执的要死——  
蛋糕岛的麦芽糖雨他还记得呢。

啊、啊，我就是喜欢上他的这些地方了呢。  
山治把烟从嘴巴里拿了出来，夹在两根手指中间，对着刚刚把碗吃空的路飞露出了一个微笑。  
这可不能说出来啊。  
山治一边这么想着，一边伸手去抹路飞嘴角上的饭粒。

你这什么蠢吃相。  
“喜欢你。”

雏菊开了漫山遍野，随着轻风而摆动成海浪，带着花的芳香，让山治整个人都深陷其中。

遭了——说出来了——  
山治猛得抬头盯向了路飞，嘴巴张张合合几次也没再说出一句话，夹着烟的手还放在路飞的嘴边。  
他看见路飞眨了眨眼睛，胡乱擦了两把嘴巴，把碗放到了桌子上，对着山治露出了他在梦里想到的那个微笑。  
“——”

雏菊花海奔腾着，只为了那一个人舞蹈。


End file.
